Wafer switches may be used in various control applications. They respond to pressure by opening and/or closing doors, turning on and off lights, burglar alarms, detecting objects lifted, etc.
Most switches of this type are normally opened in the relaxed position but make contact when they are squeezed.
The present switch is normally closed in relaxed position but opens when squeezed. This arrangement is useful in certain control applications.
A second embodiment of the switch has a third contact plate so that the center contact makes contact with either one or the other of the end contacts depending on whether or not the switch is squeezed.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide new and improved pressure responsive wafer switches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved wafer switch which is normally closed in a relaxed position but which opens when squeezed.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved wafer switches having three contacts, the center contact contacting one or ther other of the contacts depending upon whether or not the switch is squeezed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved wafer switch which is normally closed in relaxed position but which opens when squeezed comprising, a lower stiff plate, a first curved conductive member mounted on the lower plate with the curvature extending in the upward direction, an insulating plate mounted on the lower curved plate, the insulating plate having a central aperture, a second curved contact member mounted on the insulating plate and having its curvature extending in the downard direction, the first and second conductive members being in contact through the aperture when they are in relaxed position, an upper stiff plate mounted on the second curved contact member whereby when the upper and lower stiff plates are squeezed together the contact is broken. The axes of the curved members are perpendicular to each other.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following specification and drawings of which.